Decode
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: He had a choice,It was her or the group. ABANDONED.
1. It's her or the group

**Lets Begin shall we?**

_Layla's P.O.V_

I felt a sharp pain on my head, I had just gotten K2'd by Kelly, again. I heard the ref count "1...2...3.." and followed by 3 dings. I took me a few minutes to adjust to my surroundings, I held my head in pain untill i hear _his _music. Him being my boyfriend of 2 years, Cody Rhodes. But he wasn't alone Randy was with him. I held onto the ropes for support, I wondered what was going on, Cody never comes to one of my matches, speacially if i lost, he said it made him and Legacy look bad.

"Miss El," Randy began. I took a deep breath and i couldn't find the strengh to let it out. "As you may know your boyfriend, is in the Legacy," I nodded my head. "Well tonight is the last time you bring him and all of us down," I was still confused.

"You see, Cody here has to make a choice," I began to feel my heart pump ten times faster. "Its either you, or the Legacy," I looked at Cody, I knew where this was going.

"And well Cody is going to tell the world his choice," I saw Randy smirk, which made my heart sink.

"I-" Cody began looking around at the wwe universe, "Chose my co-horts, my group, I chose the Legacy," At that momment i felt my heart sink. I tryed my best not to cry not right here.

I watched as Cody and Randy made their way up the ramp, I couldn't stop starring at Cody, and once he returned my stare, His eyes looked just as hurt as mine did.

So this was it, I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in, my world was shattered, Cody left me for them.

As I walked backstage I was given some sympathetic looks, and to tell you the truth i needed them, but i had nobody, when Cody and I started dating I was a sweet, caring person, but once he became part of 'The Legacy' things chnaged he became more agressive, and it made me more agressive. I ended up alieanating everyone who cared about me.

"Layla," I heard a voice behind me it was Josh Mattews.

"Yeah?" I truned around trying to keep my voice in check.

"How are you feeling knowing that Cody chose Legacy over you?" I looked down then back up at him.

"Im not going to lie to you Josh, it hurts, but we al need something bad to happen to us to make us stronger," I smiled weakly and he nodded.

"And if you don't mind me asking, how are you going to live with the fact, that you and Cody still work for the same show?" I looked down and began to wipe away my tears.

"It will all work out," I couldn't take this any longer, I ran away as far as I could.

I collapsed on the floor crying, I loved him more than my own life, and he let me down. I huddled in a corner and cryed my eyes out, untill i heard a voice,

"Layla is that you?" I looked up and hovering over me was Ted did he came to run in the fact that my boyfr- i mean ex-boyfriend chose them over me?

"Yeah," I replied still sobbong.

"You ok?" He sat next to me.

"No," I replied and I let a few more tears role down my cheecks.

"There,there," He pulled me into his arms and I continued to sobb.

"Why would he do this?" I began "Dosen't he love me?" Ted ran his fingers threw my hair.

"He does more then you know it, but Randy is being a bother lately," He rubbed my back lightly.

"Lay, I came because Cody told me to give this to you," He sat up as he handed me a note.

"Thanks," I chocked out.

"Here," I handed him a picture of me and Cody.

"Give it to him," I replied before getting up and running away once again.

_Cody's P.O.V_

I paced back and forth. This is what happens when im not with Layla I can't take it.

"Hey bro," Ted poked his head inside the room.

"Come in," He came in and sat down on the couch where I once was.

"I talked to her," I stopped moving and started at him.

"What did she say?" 

"She loves you Cody, and obviously she is hurt," I sat next to Ted.

"Here," He handed me a picture. I truned it over and there was Layla and Me. I smiled at the picture, it was the picture we had taken for our 1 year annaversary we had gone to the zoo.

"Cody, are you going to let Randy controll your life?" I looked at him.

"I have to," I looked down.

"you should at least talk to her," He watched as i placed the picture in my duffel bag.

"He wont" Randy burst threw the door, and we both imideatly looked at him.

"Why not?" Ted asked.

"Because Cody from now on you and Layla are no more, so i suggest that in order for her to move on you treat her with pure disrespect," Randy smirked and left.

"I gotta go home," I picked up my bag and walked out of my locker room. I didn't need anyone on my case not right now.

_Layla's P.O.V_

I opened the note slowly taking huge breaths as I did. The note said:

_Dear Layla,_

_ I love you i hope you know that, no matter what happens I will always love you. Im sorry about earlier tonight, but you know the rules what Randy says goes.I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me my love, and love one more thing I want you to move on and be happy, I don't want to see you sad it would break my heart. So please move on. I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Cody_

I placed the note in my pocket and picked up my bag, I needed to get out of here, I needed to be away from all this insanity. I ran down the corridors without looking where I was going untill i bumped into something, or more like someone.

_No one's P.O.V_

Layla picked up the items that had spilled out of her purse in a hurry. She then got up and brushed her self off, but when she looked up she saw the person who had broken her saw

Cody.

**Well there it is Chapter one:)**

**I really am feeling confident about his fanfic. **

**I have a ton of ideas for it and i hope you guys liked it**

**well please don't cross out review!so please do so:)**

**thank you.**

**much love.**

_xoxo-Samm._


	2. From nothing to Flawless

**Hey peeps, i finally get this done. Im really liking this so far**

**so i expect at least one more chapter before wednesday**

**but if not, sorry there will be on up very soon:)**

**pinky promise:D**

**well anyways thanks for the reviews, they really do mean**

**alot to me.**

**xMyHeartShine- **_Im glad you like it here's chapter 2:)_

**Quita- **_well i can tell you one thing, this chapter will definately change them both._

**Onward.**

I felt my heart quicken as I started at Cody, I needed to run away and never come back. I just had to. Come on feet move!

"Layla," I was surprised he was the one to say something first. I wanted to walk away but a part of me kept telling me to see where this was going.

"Yes?" I managed to choke out.

"We need to talk," He replied.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you," I finally got the courage to walk away, only to be pulled back into place."I love you," He placed his hand on my cheeck, andhe began to lean in.

I pushed him back so we were a few inches apart,"Cody, No," I looked away and held in the tears that so despeartely needed to fall.

"What?" He asked returning my vision towards him.

"Go with Legacy, they are the ones you picked," I was now more upset then ever, I wanted to walk away from him before I said something I would regret.

"But I love you," I couldn't help it I smacked his cheeck and imideatly he stared me down, still holding his cheeck from the impact. "You have made a big mistake," He began. He was no more than an inch away from me, and I felt clustered as I held onto some equipment for support.

"Cody STOP!" I pushed him away this time more roughly.

"Tell me ONE GOD REASON WHY I SHOULD?" he asked clearly not getting the point. Now Cody's true colors where showing, he was acting just like Randy did. I felt him snake his arm around my waist and grip onto me very tightly.

"Oww," I replied. He just smirked.

"Leave me alone," I tryed to release my self from his grasp but to no success.

"You have made a big mistake," he reapeted. "And trust me, Im going to make your life miserable." He finally let go of me and walked away, I had seen a side of Cody I never wanted to see, a side that only brought hurt, and anger. A side that was just like the viper.

_Cody's P.O.V_

As I walked away i couldn't help but feel bad for what I said to her, but like Randy said she needed to move on and this is the only way I know how to make it better.

"Hey br-" Ted stopped, "What happened to your cheeck?"

"Layla,"

"Oh, What happened?" He seemed eager for a story so why not tell him.

"I tell her I love her, and she slaps me," Ted shook his head.

"What did you tell her when she did?" I looked at him

"That i was going to make her life miserable," Ted's face dropped.

"You made a mistake, a big one," I shuggred. "Wanna Know why?" I nodded my head, this is going to be a long lecture. "Next week is the draft, and I heard Vince promise Randy to draft Layla to smackdown," My heart seemed to have stopped.

"What?" I asked making sure i overheard him right.

"Yeah Layla will be part of the blue roster starting next,next week," Ted was right I was the one who made the mistake one that i couldn't go back on.

"Find her," He smiply said.

I nodded and headed starit towards the parking lot. That's when I saw her talking to...

Randy.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I looked down at the small dark haird diva before me she looked scared.

"Listen, I want you to stay away from Cody," She nodded." I don't want him to love you anymore, ok?"

"Why?" She asked finally looking up at me.

"You lose to much, Its not good for our reputation," I tryed to as nice as I could, but lets face it im Randy Orton aka: The Viper.

"ok," was all that came out of her mouth.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but Cody is better off without you,"

"Alright," I could sense she was about to cry so I decided to walk away from her, after all I had other things i had to do.

_Layla's P.O.V_

I finished loading everything into my car. I just wanted to get home pig out on ice cream and cry while watching a chick flick. Wow I need to find a friend.

I stepped into my car and drove away all I could think about was how Randy was right, I only brought Cody down. Just as I came to a stop i started to feel tears slip out of my eyes.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I sobbed as the light turned green, I could feel my body become numb. I didn't know why something bad always happened to me, but i guess it was for the best that i stop bringing Cody mind darted over to the fact that in just 2 weeks i would be part of the blue roster, I didn't mind it was a good excuse to get away from Legacy, and most importantly to get away from the constant reminder that Cody will always chose them over me.

As i got to the hotel I saw none other than Michelle McCool in the lobby trying to get a room. She of course was the women's champion, and I would never say this to her face but i envied her for it. I walked up slowly behind her and she spun around and smiled.

"Layla," She smiled innocently.

"Michelle?" I smiled back still unsure what her intentions were.

"Sorry about you and..." She looked at tittle and then back at me, "Cody." she finished.

"Its alright," I shrugged.

"You know, maybe I can help you," She smirked.

"How?" I questioned.

"Well, Im a women's champion, and you have yet to win a title," She smiled.

"And your point is?"

"I can help you along the way, if you help me," she smirked. "You and I will be on the same show, we can dominate and intimidate any diva that gets in our way, and we can become friends," She smiled.

"I like your idea Miss McCool," I smirked.

"Good." she smiled "Being allinged with me is the best thing that could ever happen to you," I nodded still smirking. "Turst me we will dominate and most importantly you will show Cody your not a loser."

I thought about how correct she was, this could be good for me, I could gloat and prove to everyone who called me a joke that I wasn't.

We shook hands and were on our way as of now my life was now about proving everyone wrong, making everyone feel stupid for ever doubting me.

I was going to be unstopable.

**3 days later**

_Cody's P.O.V_

I watched as Ted was once again playing a video game, and guess what he lost again.

"Hey Cody you alright?" he asked looking at me for a slipt second before returning his sight to the game.

"I guess," was all i could reply. I really hated talking about how I feel, well when Layla asks if im ok I tell her the truth.

"If you say so," He shrugged and returned to his game. I needed air so I decided to get up and leave.

As i walked down the halls I saw weird scenes and overheard really stupid conversations, but I suddenly stopped when I saw Layla, but she wasn't alone she was with a tall blonde, I didn't know who she was because she had her back towards me. I saw her notice me and an aweful sneer came onto her face. My heart sank when she rolled her eyes at me, then all of the sudden the blonde turned around and smirked.

Michelle McCool.

She was my ex, and I hated her so much. One of the reasons was that she tried to break me and Layla up, even thought Layla didn't know we went out.

"Hey Cody," Michelle smirked.

"Heyy..." I replied I felt so awkward around both of them. "Are you guys friends?"

Michelle and Layla giggled," Yes, we are Flawless," they giggled again, and all of the sudden they got serious.

"Get away from us, " Michelle hissed. I looked at them slightly confused "We are done talking to you," I still couldn't find the energy to move, what is wrong with me?

"She said," Layla smirked. "TO BACK OFF," I felt my heart sink when she pushed me away. Why was she acting like this? I had to know why.

"What if I don't?" I replied trying to cause fear ,but they just laughed, when they finally stopped they looked at me with a dead serious face.

"REWIND!REAL TALK!" they said simotaniously.

"You can't tell us you think we're scared of you," Michelle smirked.

"Yeah, the only thing we can be scared of is your ugly face," Layla and Michelle burst into hysterics.

"Whatever," I walked away from them. What did Michelle do to my Layla? My sweet and caring Layla.

_Michelle's P.O.V_

I loved the way Cody's face almost dropped when Layla said what she did to him. Layla was like a puppet on strings and I was the one controlling her, Raw was in 2 nights and I was finally going to make the official announcement that me and Layla were now a co-hesive unit, we are now Lay-Cool.

"So lay, now that we had our 'fun' why don't we go shopping?" I smiled.

"Lets go Chelle," She replied and we walked off linked arms. I looked back to see a stuned Cody. I was loving this alot.

As we walked threw the mall we were both getting alot of stares, who blames them? We are flawless, well i was abit more than Layla, but she didn't need to know had each both a bunch of outfits and we each got the same ones, we needed to be matching, it was going to be a 'Lay-Cool' thing.

"Chelle, Im tired, "Layla once again said. I was getting abit tired of her nagging. So I smiled sweetly, nodded and we left. On the way home we talked about possible superstars to date. I knew Layla wanted to say Cody, but I told her Lay-Cool and The Legacy shall NEVER mix.

"So Chelle, when do you think you will help me become a champion?" She asked while staring out the window.

"It's hard to say Lay, but one thing is for sure, It will be soon," i smirked.

"Good."

yeah, I can honestly say I have this little whore wrapped around my finger. And soon I will be greater than I ever was, thanks to this talentless loser. I was basking in it, I loved my brilliant ideas, I love myself, and most importantly I love-

**.DUN. **

**lmao, i bet you guys know who Michelle 'Loves'**

**well anways, I plan to make a cover for this story soon, and**

**please check out the trailer for this story if you **

**havent already on youtube:)**

**.com/watch?v=zC_g9ejwla8**

**i know some of the web adress goes away so just type in youtube or**

**whatever and it will come up:)**

**thanks again. **

**and please don't corss out review:D so REVIEW**


	3. Goodbye Raw Hello Smackdown

**Thanks guys for all the reviews:)**

**yourbestieLizy- **_lmao:) you will findd out soon:)_

**xMyHeartShine- **_oh awesome:D thanks for watching._

**Quita-**_ for Layla's sake, I agree._

**Lay-Cool Lover- **_lmao:) you find out soon enough:D_

**SimplyFlawless- **_yes Lay-Cool is amazing:) and enjoy chapter 3_

**Thanks for the reviews peeps:)**

**so lets continue...shall we?**

**ONWARD.**

I looked around me,tonight was the night of the draft, tonight would be the last time I saw Cody in a long time.

"Lay?" I turned around to see Michelle standing proud with her Women's Championship.

"Yeah.." I replied going back to fixing my ring attire.

"Ready? we're on in like a few minutes," She replied smiling, I simply nodded and she . I needed some alone time. When I finished I walked out of 'our' lockeroom, and began to walk. I saw the same sympathetic looks I got when Cody had chosen them. I ignored them and kept walking, for the first time all of this didn't bother me. I walked over to Michelle and im guessing his name is Wade Barrett.

"Miss El, Pleasure to meet you," He took my hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Like wise," I replied.

"Wade here, was telling me about his future plans for the wwe," She smirked.

"Interesting," Not really.

"Yes well you see Miss McCool, it all takes pathience, and the will power to get the job done," I began to listen to what he was saying, he didn't have bad advice. "You see, when I promise change around here, I will make it come true," He continued smirking.

"Well good luck with your plans," Michelle smiled and we walked away linked arms.

_No One's P.O.V_

_"This next match is set for one-fall and it is for 1 draft pick," _

Layla's theme blasted threw the arena followed by a few boo's and some cheers, Layla wasn't a 'fan favorite' but she didn't care, they were the least of her problems. After Layla finished her entrance the arena cheered when Kelly Kelly's theme blasted. She on the other hand had always been a 'fan favorite' and right now Layla wasn't envious at all.

Layla and Kelly started the match with Kelly dominating the British diva,

"Get off me!" Layla shouted as she tried to shove Kelly off of her. Kelly continued her punishment on Layla unitll...

_Your not enough for me..._

Kelly took her sight away from Layla to watch the Women's champ get closer to the ring, once Kelly turned around she recived a kick to the stomach followed by 'The Lay-Out'.

_"1...2...3.."_ The official signaled for the bell to be rung. Michelle got in the ring with Layla as they watched the tron. But they both new it was Layla who was leaving tonight.

When the crowd saw that Layla had been drafted they started to boo, only because Michelle was about to speack.

" Oh hush up, you guys are lucky to be in my presence," Michelle Yelled into the microphone.

"THATS RIGHT," Layla shouted into her microphone.

"Thanks Lay, but all these people are so amazing, right Lay?" Michelle responded.

"Oh my gosh, they are!" Layla smiled .

The looked at each other for a split second ,"NOT!" the crowd began to boo like crazy.

"Be quite!" Layla yelled. "Michelle has a very important announcement,"

"Yes I do, thank you Lay, " She smiled and returned her sight to the rest of the wwe universe. "Me and Layla, are both on smackdown, as ya'll may know," She took a pause. "And we have decided, that together all of the divas in the locker room and on any brand, will be intimidated by us!" Layla nodded. "So now we aren't Michelle and Layla we are... tell em' Lay,"

"We are Lay-Cool," Layla and Michelled cheered. "We will dominate everyone, and everyone will love us, " Michelle nodded

"And you know what else Lay?" Layla shook her head.

"we are," Michelle paused and looked at Layla and they simotaniously said, "FLAWLESS,"

Just as Michelle and Layla were celebrating their new friendship another them blasted threw the arena.

_It's a new day_

Michelle and Layla looked at the top of the ramp, and there they were Cody, Randy and Ted. The Legacy.

"Now hold it right there ladies," Randy smirked.

"You honestly don't think that I'm going to sit back and let you run your mouth,"

"It dosen't matter what you think, your old news," Michelle smirked back.

"Listen here, Randy is doing a great job as leader of the Legacy, we can cause intimidation in anyone," Ted replied taking the microphone from Randy.

"Sure," Layla giggled," Just like you intimidated Cena for the WWE title, oh wait Chelle, "

Michelle looked at her," Yes Lay?"

"He didn't win the title," They burst out into hysyerics and Cody just shook his head.

"I can beat Cena, anywhere and anytime, but my problem is with you two," Randy replied.

"Well our problem is you inturputing our FLAWLESS speech," Michelle shouted.

"Flawless?" Cody chuckled taking the microphone from ted, "Flawless isn't a word these people or anyone elase would ever use to describe you,"

"We don't care about these people, we only care about ourselves," Michelle couldn't even look at Cody so she fixed her eyes on Michelle and sometimes on Randy and Ted.

"Well let me remind you, " Cody paused, "That you aren't going to get far with a loser like Layla," Layla's eyes widened as she looked at Cody, why was he acting like a jerk? 

"Let me remind you two that Layla just beat Kelly, and tonight you and Ted didn't win your match," Michelle smiled at Layla and returned her focus on the Legacy.

Ted, Cody and Randy began walking towards the ring, Michelle didn't back down. Layla on the other hand wanted to run, at least for her sake.

"Ladies, why don't you say that to our faces?" Randy smirked as he looked at the two divas infront of him.

"Fine," Michelle spoke, Layla hit her elbow, but Michelle refused to shut up.

"You three are NOTHING. " she looked at Layla and then back at them. "We are flawless,"

Randy began to tower over the divas when all of the sudden Michelle slapped Randy and they both ran out of the ring and walked up the ramp.

"PLAY OUR MUSIC," Michelle smirked. Ted and Randy kept their eyes on Michelle as they sneered at her, Cody on the other hand had his eyes on a terrified Layla.

_Michelle's P.O.V_

I could help but feel proud of the work I have accomplished so far. Like:

Layla

Layla drive Cody away,

the taste out of Orton's mouth.

I was on a role, and so far, I didn't see a reason for me not to beat the living hell out of all of them. I was truely flawless, and Layla well she did nothing but be the nerve of that girl.

"Chelle?" I looked at Layla who had just walked into my locker room.

"Yeah?" I turned back to my mirror to admire my reflection and finish my hair.

"Um, about tonight sorry for not helping, it's just seeing Cody made me weak, you know?" I smiled sweetly at her but inside I was thinking anything but forgiveness.

"Its alright," she smiled sweetly and left, ugh I can't wait for when I won't need her anymore.

I smiked on more time as I saw myself in the mirror, yup FLAWLESS. I walked out of my dressing room to find Layla, after all we do share a hotel room and she does have the key to our room.

As I walked I saw her, as in Layla, talking to him ,as in...

_Cody's P.O.V_

This was awkward.

"Um, Lay, we um need to talk," I smiled trying to hide how nervous I was.

"About?" she replied. I stared at her big brown eyes, the ones that make me melt everytime I look at them. Focus Cody!

"Us," I was shocked I even said a word like that, because I knew 'us' didn't excist.

"Us?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you going to smackdown, will that change us?" I replied. She shook her head.

"Listen Cody, for now its best that we both move on with life, you have the Legacy and I have Michelle, " I tryed to hide the fact that what she just said made me even more upset.

"I guess," I replied. "I'll miss you," I looked down.

"Me too," she tiptoed to kiss my cheeck but I moved my head slighty lightly and she ended up kissing my lips. I couldn't help it I needed this kiss more than anything, being away from her is misery. I placed my hands on her cheecks to deepen the kiss, but she began to pull away.

"Sorry, I um gotta go," I watched as she walked away, it really hurt me to see her get away from me, all becuase of RANDY.

"I love you," i whispered more to myself than anything. I started to head back to my locker room to pick up my things, I saw Ted walk in with Randy.

"We saw you," Ted smirked. My eyes went wide,

"Saw me?" I tried to hide it, but it was hard.

"WITH LAYLA," Randy spoke up.

I picked up my things and headed for the door, they are the last people I want a lecture from.

_Layla's P.O.V_

I couldn't help but think of the kiss me and Cody shared, It was truely something. I tought about all the times we shared and how happy we were, well before The was 3:00 am and I finally shut my eyes and fell asleep.

_Layla's dream._

_"Cody, STOP!" she giggled as she got off the floor._

_"What you asked for it," He helped her up, and held onto her._

_"Let me go, Im going inside to shower," She giggled._

_"No," Cody smirked._

_"What im dirty and my hair is messed up, I looked horrible," She laughed as Cody wrapped his arms around her._

_"No, your an amazing, good-looking gril," He kissed her forehead and looked at her, "And your all mine."_

_Layla giggled, she had never met anymore like Cody he was truely something. He smiled and leaned down hoping to capture her lips, but she moved._

_"Can't catch me," She ran up the hill as Cody followed._

_"If I catch you,do i get a kiss?"Cody replied a few feet from her._

_"Yes," she shouted while laughing._

_Cody eventually caught up to her and they fell down together laughing. Cody looked at the diva ontop of him and smiled, "I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too," she replied before giving him a soft kiss._

**xxx**

I woke up with tears running down my face, I couldn't help it, Cody was everything to me, and I miss him. I looked at the time 6:00 am. I decided to get up as I heard Michelle packing her bags we left today we had Smackdown tonight, and the arena/town we were going to was 3 hours away. After I got ready me and Michelle asked the bell boy, well more like bell man/guy, to take our luggage away for us.

"Ready?" Michelle smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled as we walked out of the room.

We looked at everyone who still was stunned that I was going threw this friendship with Michelle, but she was actually really nice, and REAL. We finally got to the airport and we boreded our plane, and in 10 minutes we were off.

Good bye Raw. Hello Smackdown.

**Well here it is,&& yes I know a little too short for today but I **

**really wanted to upload before thurdsday, Im really**

**likeing this story so far, and I hope you guys**

**are too. && I also wanted to **

**re-thank you guys for the reviews, they really**

**mean alot to me. Well thanks again and **

**please review, and if you**

**have any questions ask!&& any concerns will**

**be anwsered.**

_._


	4. Back to where we started

**Hey guys here is chapter 4.**

**LizyRhodesssx- **_lmao. thanks love, && remember this is dedicated to you:)_

**xMyHeartShine- **_haha it can be sometimes, && yes I agree. but he is amazing regardless_

_Cody's P.O.V_

I laid there with my eyes opened, I looked at the time 7:30 Layla must have left already, wow Raw was realling going to be hell now, no Layla and I feel miserable.

"Hey Cody, wanna go with me?" I looked up to see Ted standing beside me,

"Where?"

"Breakfast," I shuggred and got up, I needed a distraction.

After taking 30 minutes to get ready we left, I wasn't in the best of moods but I was alright i guess, I looked up to see this tall, blond-ish diva, she winked at me, but I had no plans in winking back. We finally found a decent place to sit and we began to eat, I didn't notice it, but the blonde diva had sat next to me,

"Im Kaitlyn," she smirked. Ted looked at me with an amused face.

"Im Cody, this is Ted," Ted waved and returned to eating.

"So, you're the famous Cody Rhodes?" she smiled. I simply nodded my head.

"Im going to be in season 3 of NXT, " she smiled sweetly. "So your single right?" I turned my head to see Ted starring at me, I guess waiting to see what I answer.

"Um, yeah," I replied. Ted shook his head.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a club or something tonight?" She smirked.

"Um, sure, " I still didn't know what this was all about, but it was an innocent date, right?

She wrote her number on my hand and walked away, "Bro are you serious?" Ted looked at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"What about Layla?" I looked down,

"I know, but we aren't together, she's gone to smackdown, " I paused looking at him now, "She said it's best that we both move on," Ted shook his head. I know he had a point, but i bet Layla is going to hit on every superstar on smackdown. I can feel it..

_Layla's P.O.V_

I was so happy we were off of that stupid plane, I couldn't take it, that little kid kicking michelle's seat and Michelle complaning about it the whole way. We got a taxi and it drove us to the hotel, As we walked in our room, I plopped down on the bed, and boy was it comfy.

"Lay im off," Michelle yelled as she came out of her room.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Gym, "

"Alright , have fun," I called after her and in a split second she left. Finally peace and serenity. I got bored so i took my laptop and went onto to my facebook page. New messages, New friend requests. I ignored them and went straight to the chat box. I felt my heart stop when I saw the people online.

Ted. .Maryse. and ...

Cody.

And just as I was about to logg my chat box off, I get a IM. Cody.

Codyloveshisenligshmuffin:

_Hey, I miss you._

I thought about it and shrugged, it couldn't hurt to reply.

Laylaisflawless:

_me too._

Codyloveshisenglishmuffin:

_How is smackdown?_

Laylaisflawless:

_show isn't untill 7, so right now im relaxing, how is raw?_

Codyloveshisenglishmuffin:

_one word? BORING._

Laylaisflawless:

_:) you'll get used to it, so where is Randy?_

Codyloveshisenglishmuffin:

_Not on my ass, which is good if not he would be mad that im talking to you:\_

Laylaisflawless:

_right._

Codyloveshisenglishmuffin:

_so love, skype?_

Laylaisflawless:

_Skype:)Logg on quick!_

I logged of my facebook and logged into my skype I was excited to see Cody, I mean just because I told him to move on dosen't mean we can't be friends,right?I invited Cody to chat and he accepted. It was so nice to see his face.

"So now that we are 'face to face' can we talk about what happened?"

"yeah," I responded.

"Lay, I know you said move on but I can't,"

"Sure you can it's simple, ask someone on date, im sure they would say yes," I smiled sweetly.

"Well this girl, well this rookie diva asked me out, but i don't know if thats alright," I tryed to hide how upset and a tad of jealous I was.

"Just go with her, Im sure you two will have fun," I tryed to smile, but i couldn't

"alright," he responded looking down.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, i just miss you like crazy," he looked up again.

"Me too," Just as I was about to tell him I love him, Michelle burst threw the door, and I told Cody I would talk to him later.

"Ugh, the nerve of Randy Orton!" I ran up to her.

"Randy?" I was confused, weren't ther currently in for Raw?

"Yes, he is here!" I was shocked.

"really?"

"Yes, and he brought his Legacy bimbos with him," My heart lit up. Cody was here.

"Ugh, they are asking for our worst," Michelle seemed worreid.

"Look Chelle, they aren't here for us, remember Randy is having a mini fued with Edge," She nodded.

"Your right," She walked into her own room and slammed the door shut. I ran to mine and put on a small dress that hugged my every curve, I looked hot. I fixed my make-up and curled my hair. After I was down i slipped on my knee length boots, and I walked out leaving a small note to Michelle. I walked to the elevator, I wasn't planning on seeing Cody, my body was just taking controll over my brain and I neeeded to see him, I walked into the hotel's bar, and there he was, with a blonde? I walked up slowly and hid myself so they wouldn't see me, and I listened to their conversation.

"Your cute,"

"Um, gee thanks Kaityn," I watched Cody blush.

"So, you said you were single right?"

"um yeah," I could feel my anger rushing threw every part of me,

"good," I watched as she leaned in and kissed him! and he didn't even pull away he kissed back. I felt the urge to cry so I ran out of the bar, begging for them not to have notcied, but I think I failed becuase I heard a faint.

"Layla come back!"

I ran into the elevator and pressed the highest button, I knew he didn't want me anymore. Why was I so stupid, I took out a mirror from my bag and checked myself, yup I had streaks of water that were black because of my mascara. I couldn't help it, crying was all I could do. I mean Cody hurt me again.

As the elevator came to a stop I got up, I was on floor 29. The doors opened and there stood Cody.

"Get away from me!" I walked out of the elevator only to be pulled back in.

"No," He responded.

"Just stop! I knew looking for you was a bad idea," I tryed to escaped his grip but he pinned my hands above me head, I was now up agaisnt the wall.

"Listen to me, you're the only one I want,"

"LIAR!" i cryed again.

"Please,"

"No!"

"Layla,"

"Let me go!" I suddenly felt him crash his lips against mine, what was going on?

I felt my body go weak under his touch, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't help but begin to kiss back, the kiss suddenly turned into a make-out session when I felt Cody slip his tongue in my mouth, I was confused, one minute we are fighting the next minute this happens. But I pushed my thoughts aside as I felt his hands travel to my shirt, he began to pull it up, thats when i snapped back into reality, I looked at the elevator floors 32? only 4 more to go, I contniued to kiss Cody but once he tugged at my shirt and the elevator came to a stop I pushed him off me and ran, not darring to look back at the man I had left in the elevator, confused, and upset.

_Cody's P.O.V_

I was still very confused with what happened with Layla I couldn't let go of the thought, if she had let herself go? what would of happened?

"Hey!" I looked up to see a pissed off Viper.

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"Around..." i replied not daring to bring up the Layla inccendent.

"Around?you missed practice!"

"So?"

"So? My point is when i tell you to do something you do it!" I shrugged and nodded. I watched as he left, and Ted came in.

"With Layla?" I nodded, he knew me so well.

"How was it?"

"Confusing..."

"How?"

"she kissed me and we were so close to you know.." Ted smirked.

"And what happened?"

"She pushed me off of her and ran off without a goodbye or anything,"

"You get to see her tonight, and you know..."

"What?"

"Finish what you started," I smiled simply because he was right, I could see Layla tonight and maybe this could be what we both need.

_Michelle's P.O.V_

Im guessing Layla thinks im an idiot, I saw her and Cody go into the same elevator, god knows what they did! I looked at her she was interesting, she was always very careful with her ring attire, like it mattered? I can not wait for all my plans to be accomplished then I can totaly put her threw hell.

"Lay?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

"Around." she bluntly said.

"Ok,"

She returned to her packing and I smirked. Just wait your going to get yours soon. I promise.

_Randy's P.O.V_

It's a good thing me and Michelle were in this together, she promised to help me out with keeping Layla away from Cody, yes we do act like total jerks towards each other, but out of character we have one mission and one mission only, and that is to keep them apart.

I walked untill I saw Lay-Cool the must be heading for the arena.

"Ladies," I smirked as Michelle turned around and noticed.

"," she smirked. I watched as Layla stepped aside from Michelle and began to walk away. Good. I neeeded to talk to Michelle.

"So...anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were in an elevator together,"

"Really?" I clenched my fists together, how could Cody disobey me?

"Thanks , your infromation was valueable," suddenly an idea popped in my head, 'I know how we can kill two birds with one stone?"

"How?" she replied now interested in the conversation.

"Cody vs Layla, if Cody losses he is out of Legacy, simple. " She smirked.

"I like that,"

"And i think it will truely open Layla's eyes, "

"It sure will, thank you Randy," she walked away chuckling. Im a genious.

After we arrived at the arena it was 6:45, and I planned to make sure both Cody and Layla knew what was going on tonight. I watched from the monitor as Layla and Michelle talked about the fact that they were winners and not losers. Then our cue came and we stepped out into the arena, I smirked seeing that Layla looked scared.

"Ladies,"

"Same too you," Michelle burst out laughing with Layla.

"How about tonight we test to see if you arent scared of us,"

"How?" Michelle smirked, she knew what was coming.

"How about Cody here, faces Layla," I chuckled at Layla's reaction.

"Randy, that dosen't seem like a fair challange," Cody stepped in.

"It dosen't?"

"No,"

"Fine let me make sure you win, if you lose Rhodes your out," I watched as he looked at his beloved, and back at me and nodded, I got them right where I wanted them, once and for all Cody would put Layla in a world of pain and we would be done with this.

_No One's P.O.V_

Both Layla and Cody were preparing for their match, they both knew something was going to go wrong, and they would end up hating each other. As Layla finished fixing her ring attire she thought and thought about the fact that Cody always picked them over her, and she had no doubt he was going to do that tonight. Michelle walked with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Lay, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah," she paused, "Your coming out with me right?"

"Yeah, lets just hope Randy decides to stay in his locker room,"

"Lets." Layla reapted.

Michelle knew what was going to happen, Randy and herself had planned it, It would all end with an RKO. Michelle looked at her 'best friend' streching and she couldn't shake the idea of having Cody to herself, all because of an RKO, she begged for Layla to go out of action for a while, but Randy wouldn't hurt her too badly after all he did li-

"Michelle!" Her thoughts were inturupted when she saw Ted burst in.

"What?We are buys," Layla didn't hear the noise behind her only because she had her iPod on and on full blast.

"Busy?" Michelle smirked.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

"I know what you and Randy are doing, " he blurted out. Michelle stood up.

"And?" she laughed. "What are you going to do?" Ted looked at her with dispise. "All i know is that your Randy Orton's little bitch, keep it that way," she smirked.

"Trust me, when Layla and Cody find out about what you two are doing, they aren't going to talk to you," Michelle shurgged.

"Poor me," she chuckled, "The only person I care about is Cody, and trust me, once she is out of the way," Michelle sneered at Layla."He will be MINE." Ted shook his head.

"I don't think Randy will allow it," Michelle laughed.

"Don't be so stupid, don't you see why he is banning Cody from Layla? you see Randy may have a little cru- " Michelle stayed quite as she watched Layla take her earphone out.

"What is he doing here?"

"Nothing, he was leaving," Ted sneered at Michelle and walked away.

"So ready fro the match?" Layla nodded and they headed out into the arena, and like always reaciving a million boo's.

"Wish me luck Chelle, " Layla shrieked as she stepped in the ring and did her signature pose on the ropes.

"Break a leg!" Michelle smiled and Layla nodded. "literaly," Michelle mummbled.

Just as Layla began to some watch warm-up in the ring, another theme blasted threw the arena.

_It's a new day..._

Layla looked at a confident, arogant Cody. And he started at a scared, humble Layla. As he stepped into the ring, Ted and Randy appeared and stayed at the top of the ramp.

Cody returned his attnetion to Layla, and she did the same. When the bell rang Cody said something unexpected, "_Im sorry,"_

Layla ran to the ropes and the official made Cody back-up, Layla finally let go and returned her attention to Cody.

"please. im sorry," she begged.

He looked at his love, and back up the ring, it was Raw all over.

_It was her or the group._

**oh, twist:)**

**well after this chapter I promise to bring you the**

**Layla and Cody are apart thing, but for atleast this**

**chapter and half of the next they will see abit of each other.**

**well guys what do you think?**

**Her or the group?**

**don't leave out the review!**

**4 reviews and I post the next one.**

**untill then, hope you enjoyed:)**


	5. Three words, Eight Letters

**Thanks for the reviews guys:)**

**xMyHeartShine- **_:) lol, enjoy._

**Quita- **_Agreed. Lol enjoy:)_

**- **_I love your 'username' lol, && yes_

_truely evil she is:)_

**Lay-Cool Lover- **_Lets hope:) enjoy:D_

**onward.**

I looked at the top of the ramp, and back at her. She was holding onto the ropes like her life depeneded on it. I couldn't hurt her, I love her.

"Cody," she begged. I looked at her I just wanted to hold her and tell her its ok, but something came over me, I felt my hands reach for her and set her up for my finisher, what was I doing? My brain screamed in protest as I looked down at her, it was like my body was controlling me. In a matter of seconds I felt myself spin and she landed on her head, I looked at her, what have I done?

I felt like my body took over, and i layed Layla out and pinned her,

_"1...2...3" _The bell rang and the ref rose my hand in victory.

"Lay, you ok?" I truned to see Michelle trying to wake her up. I felt that sudden rush of pain, and guilt. I got out of the ring not tearing my eyes away from her. I love her, and I hope that after this, she does too.

"Lets go Cody, " Randy smirked, he kept looking at Layla, and for some reason it didn't seem right. I looked at Ted who was still stunned, but he looked at me with disgust, and he walked away, me and Randy following close behind.

_Layla's P.O.V_

I took a deep breath in as I was being helped out of the arena, my kneck really hurt, and I felt paralyzed. The 'doctors' had told me I needed to go to the hospital, I kept refusing, but Michelle said that I was crazy and that I was going.

The whole ride to the hospital was quiet, awkward. I wanted to cry, but not infront of Michelle. Once we got into the hospital the doctor told me to be careful with my neck, and that it should heal right up.

"Lay?" I looked at Michelle who had finally stopped texting.

"Yeah?" I responded still holding my kneck.

"Sorry," she looked down.

"For...?"

"Not helping you, it's just Randy scares me, I- I didn't, I mean ,I-" I cut her off.

"Its ok, its not your fault," she sent me a weak smile and I opened my arms which she gladly excepted. We hugged each other, maybe this friendship is good for me.

"Chelle?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go home, I tired,"

"right," she said getting up and helping me up.

When we got to the hotel Michelle offered to go to a club, it was only 11, I gladly accepted, I mean I needed to get my mind off of things, like for one:

Cody.

"Lay, you look stunning," Michelle smiled as I walked out of my room. I couldn't have said it better myself, I had on a black strapless dress that hugged my every curve, and i used my favorite pair of heels, and of course I had my make up done slightly, I mean I was gorgeous naturally, and my hair was curled to finish it all up. We walked out of our room and we got to the club, I saw alot of familiar faces, and alot of new ones as well. Michelle rolled her eyes when she saw one of those NXT rookies, I belive his name is Derrick Bateman?

"Ladies," He smiled at us.

"Get lost,"

"I am lost," he paused taking Michelle's hand, "In your eyes," I wanted to giggle as he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand which made her gag.

"Leave me alone ROOKIE," she put emphesis on rookie, ohh...much hate.

"Michelle, are you from tennesse cause your the- " Michelle placed her finger on his lips to shut him up. I wanted to laugh when he placed a kiss on her finger.

"Listen, when you actually win something you can talk to me,"

"I think I did win, " he smiled at Michelle, "I won your heart," I watched as Michelle walked away and the rookie began to follow her.

"wow," was all I managed to say. I headed over to the bar and ordered a drink, I sat there looking at all the people who were dancing and enjoying themselves. I wish I had someone to dance with.

"Layla is that you?," My head snapped up to the dirrection on the voice.

"Oh my god!What are you doing here Mason," I giggled.

"Im going to be in the 'New Nexus'," he smirked.

"Well, it's nice to see you,"

"Same to you Lay, I've missed you," He brought me to his arms once more. Mason, for those of you who don't know has been my childhood bestfriend, NO ONE, not even Cody could replace him.

"So you and Cody broke up?" He asked, he had a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah..." I sighed looking down.

"I take it, you really like him don't you?"

"Yeah," I looked at him. Don't cry!Don't cry! Mason noticed the sadness in my eyes and imidiately he hugged me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I cut him off. He smiled taking a sip out of his drink.

After an hour or so I could tell Mason was fully wasted I was only half way, but I think it was enough.

"Lets dance," I replied taking his hand and heading for the dancefloor.

"Alright," Mason followed close behind me.

_Cody's P.O.V_

I watched her take out that 'New Nexus' guy, I hated this feeling, I think people call it 'jealousy'. I looked at Ted who was just smirking at me, "Something wrong Cody?" He chuckled.

"Everything is fine," I gritthed my teeth. I watched as a slow song began and hw wrapped his arms around what's _**mine. **_I got up and Ted stood up too, I headed towards Layla and that Mason guy.

"BACK OFF," I pushed Mason grummy hands off of her waist.

"Why should-" he hiccuped. "I," he finished. I looked at Layla who was all giggly, oh no, she's drunk.

"Cody, why do you care?" I felt the sudden urge to kiss her, right here to prove my point to Mason, she is _**mine.**_

I took Layla's hand and led her outside, she stumbled but I quickly helped her up.

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

"Home." I replied helping her into a taxi.

"alrighty," she hiccuped.

We got to _my _hotel room and I slipped the key in.

"Im sleeping with you?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yeah." I replied, I wasn't going to have sex with her or anything, I just wanted her to sleep by me.

"alrighty codyyy," she slurred the last part.

She fell on the bed and I quickly went to her aid. "Help me up," she pleaded. Just as I began to she pulled my down, and I fell onto her looking deeply into her eyes. I wanted to get up and walk away. But I wanted her more than anything. I placed my hand on her tigh and I loved how she looked at me with confussion and fear, I loved it. I began to slowly kiss her, she returned the kiss, it drove me crazy once she moved her lips in sync with mine. I moan softly , but it was muffled by her lips. I could feel my jeans getting tigther by the minute, I needed her. I slowly kissed my way down to her kneck placing soft kisses along the way. Once I got to her kneck I began to bite her flesh making her moan a little louder than I had.

"Cody-" she gasped. I looked at her before continueing my attack on her kneck. I opened her legs and placed myself inbetween her just to show her the affect she had on me. I began to grind my hips lightly on her and she moaned, I smirked.

"I love you," I whispered before returning to her kneck.

"I love you too," she managed to say.

_Michelle's P.O.V_

Where was she? It's 9 in the morning and she is still not home, alot of people are saying she is with that Mason guy. I glanced at my phone as it went off, I looked at the little screen.

_Randy Orton_

I answered, "Hello?"

"Michelle," he chuckled.

"How about you and me, go out for some fun," he purred. I smirked.

"Alrighty, come to my room, Layla isn't here," I responded.

"Be right there," I smirked and hanged up, I had Randy wrapped around my little finger.

_Layla's P.O.V_

I woke up in someone's arms, my first thought was, OH NO!WITH MASON? But once I looked at the person holding, I found out it was none other than...

Cody.

I gasped sitting up straight, What did we do?

"Morning my love,"

I looked at Cody who had a smirk on his face. "What happened?"I gulped. He kept smirking not responding to my question. Then all of the suden we heard a knock on the door followed by a

"HEY CODY OPEN UP! IT'S ME TED!"

SHIT!SHIT!SHIT.


	6. Two can play at that game

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews:)**

**each one is loved so much:)**

**alright, so this time around i got 2 reviews:/**

**not bad, but not as much as I wanted.**

**xMyHeartShine-**_Im glad you loved it, && thank you for always reviwing._

**iheartrandyx3- **_Thanks for the review:) enjoy._

**alright so lets start?:)**

**ONWARD.**

I looked at Cody who had the same smug expression plastered all over his face. I on the other hand was filled with hate, confusion, and to tell you the truth I was scared.

"CODY!BRO!IM SERIOUS!" I got out of bed and took my scatterd clothes of the ground and went into the bathroom, I heard Cody sigh, get up and open the door.I placed my ear agaisnt the door to hear better.

"So, oh," I heard ted shudder, "Who did you sleep with?" He asked slightly confused, "Was it that Kaitlyn chick?"

"No, she is someone better,"

"WHO?" Ted is such a gossip I heard a faint whisper followed by a "Bro!Are you serious!" I guess the secret is took me a while to get dressed and fixed up to leave.I came out of the restroom finally changed and my make up was somewhat fixed, I began to head for the front door, but to my surprise Ted was still here; he was sitting with Cody on the couch playing a video game.

"Morning Lay," he winked.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Ill call you love?" Cody replied I just nodded and walked out of that room. I couldn't believe it myself, I had slept with the enemy. I walked to me and Michelle's room and I found there at the door that rookie that seems to have great interest in Michelle.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Whats up?" he beemed. I felt bad for him, mostly cause Michelle has a big ego, and would never date him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Im here to see my woman," he smirked at the thought, I couldn't help but giggled.

"That's cute, you brought her flowers," I replied he nodded.

"Anything to brighten her day," I smiled

"You should give up on her, trust me you will save a load of time," he shook his head which caused me to stare at him with alot of confusion.

"She loves me," he beemed, "trust me, we are dating," he paused to look at me, "she just dosen't know it," I nodded.

"Go find Daniel, give me the flowers, and I will personally hand them to her," he nodded and placed the roses gently in my hands.

"Thanks, Lay!" he walked away humming and I just shook my head, I opened the door, and it seemed empty no one was in.

"Chelle?" I yelled out no answer, where could she be? I went inside my room and shut the door, no sense looking for her.

_Michelle's P.O.V_

I gasped at hearing Layla call my name out, I pushed Randy off me and he looked at me strangely.

"She's here!" I whispered.

"Shit!" he mumbled, I watched as he got his clothes on and I did the same.

"Let me distract her, "

"Alright," he replied placing his Orton t-shirt on.

"When I shut her door to 'talk to her', then leave!" He nodded and I left my room and made my way to Layla's.

"Lay!" I yelled.

"What up?" she replied looking up from her laptop.

"Who gave you does?" I replied pointing at the gorgeous roses on her beside table.

"Oh, they are yours," I smiled.

"From who?"

"That rookie,"

"Yuck!" that rookie needs a life, Im sick and tired of him.

"Well yup,"

"Keep them," I left her room and I noticed Randy had left. I took my laptop out and went into my room, I went on my skype and noticed Cody was on. Time to win him back. I smirked when he accepted my request,

"Cody," I purred.

"Yeah?" He looked confused.

"What are you doing?" I replied.

"Um, im about to go eat some lunch,"

"Mind if I join?"

"Um...no.." I smirked

"see you in a bit," I logged off and got ready. I needed to look my best for him

_Layla's P.O.V_

I placed my laptop in its case and hung it over my shoulders, I was going to get some breakfast, alone if I might add. I got to the hotels resturant and I sat outside, it was a table for 4 but, I was just me, I order pacakes, and so scrambled eggs to go with it. I went threw my email, update my twitter. I looked at a email that read :

_URGENT_

I opened it and read threw, it was another photoshoot I head, and it started at 5 this afternoon, I was excited because this photoshoot would be with Michelle.

"Mind if I sit?" I looked up at Mason who had a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Sure," I replied trying to match his smirk.

"So, last night your 'boyfriend', very protective," I shook my head.

"We aren't dating,"

"Oh," He took a sip out of his coffee.

"Yup,"

"So, whats with the whole Nexus thing?"

"Oh, i just need to show up, confuse people then Punk will 'accept' me," I chuckled. "So Miss El, plans for tonight?"

I thought about it, I mean going out with Mason would look bad, since I currently slept with Cody. Speak of the devil, I noticed how Cody sat with Michelle, thats strange, I watched as she flirted with him, and he would sit back and smirk. Im not Jealous, yeah right! I looked at Mason and smirked.

"No plans," I replied.

"How about dinner?"

"Sounds perfect," I giggled. Now wait till Cody finds out, yeah thats right two can play at that game.

**Raw is in my hometown tonight, so i think since im in a good mood I will update:) So here it is. I hope you enjoyed. Also in my profile I placed a link for the Book Cover for this, and I want to know what you think, so please don't ignore this question && answer it!NOW. thanks.**

**Alright, so for all those readers out there, thank you:) from now on you guys will have to earn your next chapter. The challange this time around is 5 reviews and you get chapter 7:D muahahaha && just to add to the suspense I will give you guys a sneak peak;)**

_"Your kidding right?" he looked at me with pleeding eyes, I just smirked. _

_"No im not, " I replied with a bit of spite in my voice._

_"I hate you!" did not see that coming, "I never, wanna see your face again," I watched as he walked away from me, what did I do? A one-night stand that I can't remeber cost me the most important thing in my life. I was screwed._

**Get those reviews in guys:) thanks. lots of love- SAMM:)**


	7. Never trust a Viper

**Wow you guys reviwed fast:)**

**THANKS:)**

**WELL LETS GET ON WITH IT SHALL WE?:)**

**xMyHeartShine-** LOL, yes the did, but now things are pretty awkward:)

**Lay-Cool Lover- **I agree, he should let her go!but who knows?with attidue like his i dont think he will:)

**wwediva1020- **well thank all the amazing people that reviewed here is chapter 7 enjoy:)

**IhearttCodyRhodessD- **gladd you liked, enjoy:)

**quita- **agreed:) enjoy;D

**O N W A R D.**

I thought about the fact that I had a date with my bestfriend, that was a big no!no! I sighed as I thought about how mad Cody will be once he finds out, but hey! he had his hands all over Michelle, well technically, it was the other way STILL! he let her! I smiled at my refelction, I didn't look bad, but I didn't look flawless either, I wasn't trying no need to impress my best friend right?

"Oh, you look flawless, were are you off to?" Michelle smirked.

"Um, a 'date'," I replied not sounding so sure about it.

"With?" she replied returning her sight to her newest magazine.

"A friend,"

"Name?"

"Mason," Michelle looked up and smirked once more.

"Get some," she replied before laughing.

"NO, he is just a friend," she gave me the 'oh yeah right' look. I rolled my eyes and headed out the door, only to be greated by Mr. Rhodes himself.

"Lay, you look amazing," he replied not taking his eyes off me.

"Um, thanks,"

"Were are you off to?"

"Um, like a date but not really one,"

"A DATE?" He replied he seemd more angrier.

"I said not really one,"

"WITH WHO?" he demanded.

"Mason," my voice was now low.

"Do you know how slutty that makes you look?" I stared at him in shock. "You sleep with me, and you're on to the next?" I shook my head."save it," he replied, "Whore," he spat. I wanted to cry how could he think that of me? I shot him a dirty look before I walked off completely forgetting the fact that I had dropped my phone.

Once I got to the resturant I sat down with Mason and we chatted, I really needed to get my mind off of things tonight, so why not drink? I was hoping Mason would want to go to a club or something, I was defenitly in the mood tonight.

Mason's P.O.V

Layla looked incredable tonight, I wasn't planning on sleeping with her, I mean yeah I have a cursh on her, but I would never do that to harm her chances with Cody, I know she really likes him. I noticed she wasnt in check today, I wonder why?

"Lay? You alright?" She looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"Im fine," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...," I would ask he if I could help her, but I don't want to make her mad so I will just stay quiet about this. I kept looking at her she wouldn't eat anything, she was just pushing everything around. After Layla and I had dinner we went to a nearby club, I mean no harm? right? We danced abit, and she drank alot.

"Lets danceeee," Layal giggled. Yup fully wasted. I followed her to the dance floor and began to dance with her. After a few songs Layla was begging to stumble so I decided to help her back home.

"Where are we goinggg?" she giggled.

"Im taking you home," I replied. It was a good thing that I was sobber, who knows what would of happened.

"Alrightyyyy, sirrrrr," she managed to drag the last word out. I placed her in my car and got it. I hope Michelle is awake. I don't wanna be the babysitter tonight. As we got to the hotel there was a tall man, I think his name is Randy standing outside. I wonder what he was doing out so late? I got out and helped Layla, I noticed how he wouldn't remove his eyes from Lay. She didn't seem to mind, one because she was too busy trying to figure out how to walk without falling.

"Yayy!" she replied once we stepped inside, "Byeeee Masyyy!" she giggled. I shook my head and left. Hope she dosen't get into trouble.

_Randy's P.O.V _

Once Layla's 'date' left I decide to go inside and sure enough I found her trying to open her door. She looked drunk, and powerless.

"Randyyyy!" she greated me.

"Lay?" I smirked.

"Where are youuuu," she hiccuped, "goinggg?"

"To my room," I responded. I don't know how this whole thing was going to work out, all I know is that I want Layla for ME.

"coool!" she squealed.

"care to join me?" I replied she looked at me slightly lost.

"ummm, I can't, me and chellyyyyyy," she slurred, "Have stuff to do tomorroww!" she poked my stomach and resumed trying to get it.

"Come on, I have whine," She truned around and smirked.

"PARTYYYY!" she yelled. I covered her mouth to avoid being caught. I picked her up and she giggled.

Once we got to my room, she asked for some whine and of course I gave her some.

"So randalll," she dragged the sentence out. "Why can't I be with Codyyyyy?" she whinned the last part.

"Because Miss El," I snaked my arm around her waist and smirked, "you're mine," she giggled and smirked.

"I like you," she replied. Must be the drunkness talking cause deep down I know that is the last thing she would ever say to me. I truned to her and smirked.

"Really?" I replied. she nodded and leaned in. I smirked she gave in, and I was going to enjoy this.

**XOXO**

I woke up and looked at the pettite diva that lay in my arms, last night was amazing, even though when she wakes up, she is going to hate me even more. I looked at the clock, 7:00am. I watched as she sleeped, she looked so peaceful, now when she wakes up I think the peace will be gone. I smirked as I began to stroke her face with my thumb, If only Cody knew, I would love to tell him, but then Layla would never look at me, and we can't have that now can we?

_Michelle's P.O.V_

I woke up to an empty house again! Ugh, Layla is such a slut, I wonder who she banged tonight! Part of me was wanting to go find Randy and have a good morning excersice, but for some reason he didn't answer his phone. I made myself some coffee and pancakes, and sat infront of the tv and watched some stupid, it was about models, who apparently don't have a patch on me.

My morning was wrecked when I heard a loud knock, I got up and opened I groaned once I revealed who was there.

"Morning sunshine," It was that Nxt rookie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked I watched as his eyes wondered down my body, I followed his gaze and realized I was in shorts and a tank top that stopped at my belly button. Yes I looked hot.

"I came to say that I think we are ready for the next level," I choked once he said that

"We aren't dating,"

"Yet," he finshed.

"Look, rookie-"

"Derrick," he replied cutting me off.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Me and you are NOTHING," I slammed the door shut and resumed my morning routine.

_Layal's P.O.V_

I woke up with a pair of muscular arms around my bare waist. WAIT A MINUTE! BARE WAIST! I sat up scared to look next to me. Please don't let it be Mason. I looked at the person next to me it was none other than, The Viper himself, Randy Orton. I gasped. What did I do? I cursed my self for moving to much it gave me a major head rush.

"Morning," he smirked. I got out of the bed with the sheets still covering me and I collected my clothes and ran into the restroom. As I changed into the dress from last night I kept wondering how I got here, but nothing seemed to come to I stepped outside, Randy was up and fully dressed.

"For the record," he began looking at me, "You're great in bed," I blushed and ran out. Im not going to live this down. and as if on cue the person who I hated currently and did not want to see showed up.

"Layla, why are you here?" he asked.

"shit," I mumbled, I forgot that I was still close to Randy's hotel room.

"Um...nothing," I replied. He looked at me with abit of spite.

"You dropped this idiot," he mummbled the 'idiot' part. I rolled my eyes and took my phone from his hands. I gasped when Randy's door opened and he said something that totaly blew our cover.

"Hey lay," he began not noticing Cody was behid him, "we should do that again something," he smirked before going back got closer to me the anger obivious in his eyes.

"Your kidding right?" he looked at me with pleeding eyes, I just smirked.

"No im not, " I replied with a bit of spite in my voice.

"I hate you!" did not see that coming, "I never, wanna see your face again," I watched as he walked away from me, what did I do? A one-night stand that I can't remeber cost me the most important thing in my life. I was screwed. I ran back to my room and shut the door, I didn't need nor want anyone to bother me. I thought about how I ruined everything, I mean he and the legacy leave for Raw tomorrow, and I was now on smackdown, so I wouldn't see him for a long time. I looked at the picture me and Cody took the day of our 2 year anneversary.

"I love you," I sobbed quietly avoiding Michelle to hear me, now I was truely alone. I had no one.

***gasp* Layla and Randy slept together!Don't hate me for this twist, I just thought It would show why Randy didn't want Cody to date Layla! So now you know the story behind that! & Also do you guys think Layla and Cody will ever get threw this?**

**Alright, so after this Mason will no longer be a major part of this story, he will show up but to help Layla along the way. **

**Alright so I have a poll up on my profile, so please check it out && vote! **

**Alright so:**

**Alert it**

**Favor it**

**REVIEW IT:) im gonna cut you guys some slack so 3 reviews and thats all it takes for chapter 8:D**

**alright now to add 'suspense' :**

_"Some friend you are!" I felt like punching this son of a bitch._

_"It's not my fault you can't hold onto a girl,"_

_"It is!" I took a deep breath, "You're the reason she isn't with me!" I felt my the urge to punch something, or more like someone, I swung and hit that sucker in the jaw. 'SHE IS MINE,"_

_"Correction," he smirked, "she was,"_

**Alright, so more tension between the Legacy! Will Layla be the reason the split up? We will have to wait and see:) so review:D**


	8. I can't live without you

**Alright so I havent updated this story in a while, and I truely apologize. **

**I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging on, whilst I lay back and enjoy **

**spring breakXD well here is your chapter 8, I spent all night reviewing it, and **

**making sure this is what you guys would like to read:) and hopefully it would make **

**you review:) lol. well first order of business: **

**Thank you to the new reviewers:) Please continue to read, and I would like to thank my LOYAL**

**reviewrs as well: xMyHeartShine, Quita, iheartrandyx3, Lay-Cool Lover **

**ONWARD:**

I watched as Michelle chit chatted away with little Miss wannabe, Vickie Guerrero, seriously, I don't know what she wants from us, but honestly Michelle is only her 'friend' for the power to manipulate her, she says it comes off as a big advantage for Lay-Cool. I glanced at my phone, I had several messages from Randy, I wanted to ignore him, but there was something about last night, It's like something was there, I shook those awful thoughts away cause I knew that I wanted Cody not him. Michelle and Vickie were currently talking about Mickie, it pissed me off, Mickie is a dear friend of mine, but I've learned to keep my mouth shut around Vickie, she can be a real cow sometimes. I glanced back at my phone and read the messages, they read:

_Hey, Last night was great we should do it again;) xxRandy_

_Lay, stop ignoring me, I know you want me just as much as I want you xxRandy_

_Layla please, Cody won't find out, I promise xxRandy_

But it was the last one that caught my attention more than the rest, my eyes widened as I read it:

_Lay, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Cody slept with that one NXT rookie, and he told Ted that he did it out of spite xxRandy_

I shut my phone with fury, which the cow and Michelle seemed to notice.

"You alright there Lay?" Michelle's southern voice rang threw my ears, I nodded and stood up.

"I have places to be Chelle," I smiled at them and left, I can't believe Cody would sleep with another girl just to spite me, I felt a tear fall down as I re-read the message, I was now glad that he had left I couldn't have standed the fact that he would get laid for revenge. I finally sat on the stairs and sobbed, I was receiving stares from other superstars and some divas, but none of them stopped to see if I was ok, I didn't blame them, besides Michelle and I (mostly Michelle) had insulted them badly. I dabbed my eyes with a tissue that I had pulled out of my purse, yeah now that my life sucks I learn to carry these bad boys around. I suddenly felt someone leaning over me, I looked up and my eyes me with a pair of blue fimiliar eyes, but what was this person doing here?

_Cody's P.O.V_

I thought and thought about everything my big mouth had said to her, and I to tell you the truth, no matter what she has done, nothing could ever change the fact that I needed her, and that I cared for her. She was my everything, she always has been. I felt a tear roll down my cheeck, I emidiately stopped, I didn't want to feel like a wuss for crying, because im not one. Ted had been doing nothing but trying to get me cheered up, he even tried to set me up with that Kaitlyn chick, but truth be told that the only one I want is Layla.

"Hey there Runnels," I looked up to see an arogant smirk on Randy's face.

"Randy," I gritthed my teeth, I tried to keep calm, and pretend like I don't know what he did.

"How was smackdown after I left?" he grinned.

"Interesting," I replied coyly

"alright, so I say you, me and Ted go out for tonight you know? Like a friends night out?" I felt like I couldn't keep this up, I just couldn't keep pretending that this stupid fuck didn't take what belonged to me.

"Friend?" I half yelled.

"Yes I like to believe that we are friends," he replied chuckling

"Some friend you are!" I felt like punching this son of a bitch.

"It's not my fault you can't hold onto a girl,"

"It is!" I took a deep breath, "You're the reason she isn't with me!" I felt my the urge to punch something, or more like someone, I swung and hit that sucker in the jaw. 'SHE IS MINE,"

"Correction," he smirked, "she was,"

I knew that hey was toying with my brain, he knew that excatly what I ment which proved he planned all of this, I couldn't even look at him. Ted burst into the room and noticed Randy on the floor, he quickly made his way to Randy and handed him something to clean the blood of his mouth.

"NEVER," i gritthed my teeth, "TOUCH HER AGAIN,"

"I don't know Cody," he replied getting back up, "I quite like having her under me all submissive , and moaning my name, wait I ment screaming,"

"That tears it!" I swung again and missed, Ted pushed me back and Randy stood there smirking.

"Like I said, she was yours," I watched him leave and I calmed down abit, I looked at Ted and he sighed.

"Im sorry," Ted replied sitting down.

"For what?"

"I knew what they were up to, but I didn't tell you," I hugged Ted as a sign of 'we're cool and nothing has changed'. He smiled at me.

"Find her,"

"I can't " I replied looking down.

"Cody you obviously can't live without her, look at yourself," I nodded he was right, lately im more moody, and rude.

_Michelle's P.O.V_

"Not interested," I replied

"Please let me show you that I can be what you need," I rolled my eyes.

"Look, rookie," I replied trying to get him off my leg, "Your not my type,"

"Im not giving up, DERRICK BATEMAN NEVER GIVES UP!" I watched as he ran from me and to me it was a good thing. I opened the door to reveal Layla crying her eyes out, ugh what is she so upset about? It's not like Cody and her were ment to be, besides he makes a better couple with me. I put on my best sympathetic face and made my way over to her.

"Lay," I whispered, she looked up at me quickly wipeing away the tears that had fallen, "are you ok?"

"No," she murmmerd, "I slept with-" she better not say Cody, it would cause me to break whatever 'fake' friendship we have.

"With who?" I replied my voice sounded cracked.

"Randy," she managed to choke out. It took me awhile to resopond, but after caregful thought...

"WHAT?" I half yelled in her face, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"im sorry," she whispered, I tried my best to regain my composure, I don't need to be ruining this 'friendship' right now, the fun is bearly starting. I smirked, this could be the perfect opening I need to win Cody.

"Lay, it's alright," I patted her back,you stupid, careless, scum sucking, bitchy ass... "we all make mistakes," I cursed her a million times in my head, but no worries she would repay with later on, she had to. I left her and went outside I dialed a number one that I thought I would never need to save, but this was urgent I needed to know why.

"Randy?"

_Ted's P.O.V_

I watched as Cody was rendering threw this scrap book Layla had made him last year, he smiled at all the pictures, I felt bad for him because as of late he has had nothing but disapointment in his life, he has lost so much in just a few months, and not to mention he lost his whole life to a ceratin Legend Killer. It seemed that Cody was in his own world reminding himself of what his true feelings are, and what he cared about more than his own life. As of late Cody has done nothing but remind himself of everything he has been threw with her, all the times the've spent and all the moments they shared, he seemed less attentive, and it was driving Randy mad, it had been a week since their last fight, and neither of them spoke or awknowledged each other, Randy would send a few smirks and taunts his way, as to where Cody would return glares, and growls, and I was left in the middle of it all, trying to make peace, but nothign worked. Tonight was RAW, and I knew something was bound to happen to make 'The Legacy' more messed up than it already was.

"Ted, pass me my phone," Cody yelled from across the room, yup they even keep boundaries now, Cody dosen't walk on Randy's side and Randy dosen't step foot anywhere near Cody.

"Yeah," I tossed him his phone and kept my eyes glued to both of them, Randy was lacing his boots up. When all of the sudden his phone rings.

"Hello?" We didn't get to hear the rest, because once he figured out who it was he ran out of the room. Cody didn't notice he was too busy fawning over Layla's lastest photoshoot, talk about 'love' . I shook my head and laughed as he cropped each picture so just Layla was in it, yup he's got it, BAD.

_No One's P.O.V_

After RAW that night everyone went to their rooms and slept, well except for Cody he knew he wanted to see her, he needed to. He began to pack quietly and once he did he was on his way to see the love of his life. Layla. Cody had no regrets on his mind, he was just a man on a mission, and that mission was to get what was his back and never let go, on the plane he listened to a few songs by Secondhand Serande, he couldn't help but relate to some of the songs:

_"I'll give up all I have just to breathe the same air as you till the day that I die" - A twist in My story_

_"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry,call I'm desperate for your voice" - Your Call_

_"Never thought I would end up all alone,Every day I am feeling further away from home" - Is there anybody Out there_

Cody felt the urge to cry, but he kept telling himself that he would never break down, he was a man, not a wuss. He kept replaying the songs untill he fell asleep, but he had nothing to worry about in a few hours she would be in his arms, they would be together.

**Alright. Yes I know short. but eh it's the best I could come up with, if you hate please tell me, I don't want you guys to lie to me and say stuff like:**

**"omg LOVED!" **

**I want honest opinions and comments, and as for the lyrics part I just thought you might wanna check the songs out if you havent, and if you have or you do tell me if you love them as much as I do:) Im a die hard Secondhand Serande fan, lol, but anyways, if you guys have any ideas to how I should make Cody and Layla meet up, or if they should even get the chance to talk please message me or write it in your review:) Thanksss. **

**Also im encourging you guys to keep voting on my poll. (lol that sounded funny) anywho, please VOTE! so far here are you results:**

**Which couple should I make a One-shot out of?**

Kelly Kelly & Randy **» 37%**

Cody Rhodes & Layla **» 25%**

Mickie James & John Cena **» 12%**

Tiffany & Christian **» 12%**

The Miz and Maryse **» 12%**

**If you don't like what you are watching then I suggest you vote:) Also as you noticed I changed my pen-name its now SammCenaxx so don't get confused:) lol, alright:**

**ALERT IT**

**FAVOR IT**

**REVIEW IT**

**SUBSCRIBE **

**whatever must be done just do it! alright untill next time peeps:) 3 reviews and chapter 9 is in your handsXD **

_XOXOXO- SammyCenaxx_


	9. Can't keep doing this

**I have very little to say this time around, sorry for the wait**

**ENJOY:)**

I glanced at the big house infront of me. I hadn't been here since last summer, Cody and I had bought it 1 year ago, thinking we would once find this as our regular home to raise our kids in. I guess Cody would soon want to sell it, so i guess I should begin to move out my stuff, I didn't need a constant reminder of everything that went down in here, I stepped inside and smiled the house, well mansion, it was filled with our framed photos, I loved each one, they all had a wonderfull story behind them. I picked them up gently and placed them in a box I had found in the basement. I filled up about 4 box with these photos, wow 3 hours taken up. After that was done I needed to take a shower and get dressed for tonight. I know I had maid's that could of taken care of the photos for me, but I wanted to do it myself, I wanted to have some time to think about each photo. I glanced at the clocke before heading in the shower, tonight my plans were hang out with Michelle and Vickie, I wasn't excited but I couldn't cancel.

"Miss El," I heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I replied opening the door, she looked at me with a touch of panick.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr Rhodes is here," I sighed and ran a hand down my face, what is he doing here? He is the last person I need to see right now

"I'll be done here in abit," she nodded and left I shut the door and got dressed quickly and headed downstairs and sure enough he was sitting down on the couch with a donut laughing at the cartoons on tv, my typical Cody. I smiled but my face dropped once he truned around

"Come sit," he said patting the seat next to him

"Cody, what are you doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him

"Im sorry," he looked at me

"Sorry? But I-" he cut me off

"Babe, I love you and you know it," he placed his forehead on mine and we stayed like that for a while

"No," I replied getting up,"This isn't going to work! we aren't going to work!" I yelled I placed my hands on my head

"Lay!" he snapped,"I come here for you and you say this isn't going to work?" something flashed in his eyes at the moment, I was scared now.

"YEAH!" I hissed,"You come here thinking Im going to go back to you after everything you've done?" I snapped

"Wow, This is GREAT!" he yelled sarcastically,"YOU KNOW I DON'T GET YOU ANYMORE,DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT!" his eyes looked pleeding

"I do, but I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS CODY!" I looked at him before feeling my eyes cloud up with tears

"WHATEVER," he hissed, I watched him pick up his phone and order a plane ticket for tonight once that was done he grabbed his bags called a cab and left, I didn't want him to leave, but this was best right? I can't keep this up anymore, Im done, I want to be done. I looked around to see the maids looking at me with sympathy.

"Goodnight," I replied before running upstairs, I needed time away from him, from this insanity, I wanted to go back to my parents they would understand me, they were the only one who did. I sighed and sat on my bed, I took the picture of me and Cody of the bedside table and looked at it, my eyes began to fill up with tears, and finally they fell, one by one. I threw the picture at the wall and once it hit the wall it broke making the picture fall out. I hated this feeling, this feeling of being empty, alone. I layed down crying softly into my pillow, I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but I can't not anymore, 2 years were put to waste, all because of The Legacy. I shut my eyes and driffeted to a silent sleep, wanting to block out this pain form my system, at least for tonight.

_Cody's P.O.V_

2 flights, 3 cabs later I was now in the same hotel room I was in before. Ted was awake playing some video games, he looked at me and sighed,"I take it things didn't end up happy," I shook my head and headed for my room, I felt like crying, but I can't cry, I didn't want to feel like a loser for crying. I layed on my bed looking at a picture of Layla, I missed her like crazy, but she told me that what we had is gone, no more. It broke my heart, I sighed and ran a hand over my face, I was exhausted. I shut my eyes trying to gather any past memorys, but all I saw was her, I got up and left, I needed some air, some space. I went to the hotels graden, I wasn't the best at releasing my feelings so I didn't talk to Ted about it.

"Cody?" I looked up to see Miss Blank standing there

"Hey Kelly," I replied, "I mean Barbie," she smirked

"You ok?" she replied taking a seat next to me on the bench

"No im not," I replied looking down

"Lay?" she asked

"yeah," I replied sighing,"I love her," I looked up at her

"Well maybe she needs time, it's the least you can give her, remember that saying 'If you love someone let them go, if they come back they are yours, if they don't they never were?' let things happen on their own, Im sure she will come back to you eventually," I nodded my head, I wanted this Legacy thing to end, but I needed to put up with it for about 4 or 5 months, before we were done with this, soon I would be put in a random draft, and I knew our paths would cross again.

"Thanks," I replied smiling for the first time

"No problem," she replied getting up and leaving

I looked at the sky, I knew where ever she was she was thinking of me just as much as I was of her, I leaned back in my chair and took out my phone, I sent a quick text and got up and left. I didn't know where I was going, much less how it was going to end up, but for now I needed my mind off of her, I needed a distraction.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I just got out of a meeting with Vince, he had told me about ending the legacy in 5 months time, I didn't want it end, I hated being a 'face' being a heel had it's perks. I walked down the corridors untill I got outside. I took out my phone and dialed a familiar number, she has been on my mind for a while, and I needed her to know that.

_"Hey this is Layla im sorry but im not going to be able to pick up the phone at this time, so leave me a flawless message and I'll make sure to rewind and we can have a real talk' BEEP!_

I shut my phone and drove back to the hotel, I was going to talk to Ted, and I don't know get him on my side. Once I did I noticed Cody was in the loby with, a blonde, she looked like that former NXT rookie now wwe diva, Kaitlyn I think is her name. I smirked and took out my phone, and snapped a few pictures once he kissed her, this was too good, I was going to make sure Layla never returned with this dimwit. I knew he was drunk, but this was going to be in Layla's mind for a long time, and I know this won't end too nicely for him

I clicked send, and the pictures were off, I knew she wouldn't get them tonight, but fine by me, he can listen to her thoughts of him sobber. I laughed to myself as I stepped into the elevator, I was brilliant, and truth be told she is going to be mine.

**I know!I know! 'IT'S SHORT!' Im having a bit of writers block so cut me some slack:) the poll will be up for like 1 more day, results should be up fro the next chapter:) Well thanks guys 5 reviews for chapter 10:) **

**&& please check out my friend yourobsessionxx, I have her on my favorite authors list. Please read her amazing story's and review:) Lots of love:) THANK YOUU**

xoxoxo SammyCenaxx


	10. Between right and wrong

**Alright guys, I am super dissapointed, not only because it's been raining non-stop here in Dallas, but because I didn't get as many reviews as I usually find:\ It really broke my heart...so I expect more reviews this time around:) thank youu Loyal readers, and reviews, I love you guys very much:) Oh && At the end of this chapter the winner of the Poll will be announced to the world:) Enjoy.**

**A/N: New character in this chapter,Have I said too much;)**

I hadn't been concentraded enough this week, proof? I lost against Piggy James, as Michelle liked to call her, and speaking of Michelle, she didn't like it too much, she said I need to make her look good. I agreed with her, making Lay-Cool look good is only half the battle. I sighed as I pulled my hair into a perfect bun, I began to take of my faded make-up, I needed to shower, but that would have to wait untill I was in the privacy of my hotel room. I placed my dirty ring attire in my purple gym bag, I loved how it had writting in rhinestones, that read 'Layla El' and Michelle had wrote this one 'Simply Flawless', and on one of the sides it read 'Lay-Cool'. I loved the fact that I had a friend that would be here for me, I did have someone like Michelle, but she had moved away from Florida a long time ago, so we never met up again. I placed my sweats on and hoisted my bag over my shoulders, I made my way out the door avoiding any eye contact. I hadn't made any friends since joining Michelle, why? Because Michelle was content in making everyone's life miserable, I couldn't care less if someone looked ugly, or 'fat' everyone was perfect in their own way, right?

"Layla!" I lifted my head up to see, what looked like, my brother? I smiled and he opened his arms towards me.

"Ah! Benoit!" I cheered, "What are you doing here?"

"Im traveling around with you," he smriked, I just shook my head

"Are you working for wwe now?"

"Nope for you," I looked at him with a questioning look,"Your agent remeber?" Oh thats right, I almost forgot about that bastard, 'I quit', fuck him! I have my bro.

"Thanks Ben," I smiled pulling him into a hug, why don't we get out of here?"

"Im hungry," I laughed, him saying that is basically telling me,'Lets go eat, it's on you sis'. I smirked and we walked out of the arena and stepped into the warm air that surrounded Jacksonville,FL.

Benoit got into his rental, and I got in mine. I wasn't too happy on having Benoit around, yes I love my older brother, but he is the defenition of a 'player'. We could say Benoit has never had a proper relationship, it's more physical than anything. I sighed and drove to the neareast fast food place, I wasn't a big fan of gresse hamburgers, and salty french fries, because one? Im a diva I need to look after my body. And two? Well one's enough. Benoit arrived a few minutes later, thankfully alone. And we stepped inside, where one again 'the great' Benoit El, had plans to 'woo' a girl he has just met. Well I have threw words for this...

Kill Me, NOW!

_Cody's P.O.V_

I took another sip out of my smoothie. I thought about how Ted got me to come here again? Oh yeah I was promised curly fries, what do I get instead? A freaking smoothie! I sat there as Ted chatted up the waitress infront of us, she was very pathetic, I didn't see what Ted could see in her, she was nothing compaired to Layla.

"So who's your friend?" I looked at the random girl and she smiply smiled, I rolled my eyes, which she didn't notice

"My friend," Ted replied, looking over at me, before looking back.

"Well, we could go out, and I have a friend who is perfect for him," she jerked her finger in my direction, Ted looked at me with a pleading look, I just sighed

"Sounds good," he replied, I rolled my eyes, and continued to drink my smootie, not noticing the girl that had just came up to us.

"This is Alisson," she smirked, I just smiled and returned to my smoothie, yup, Not interested

"Nice to meet you both," she smiled sweetly

"Im Ted, this is Cody," he said to her,"Your date," I swear I could feel Ted's smirk, it sickened me.

"Oh, he's hot," I heard this Alisson chick say,"Well were are we going?"

"Im thinking either movies, or dinner?"

"Movies," they both answered, I wasn't in the mood for anything. I just sighed as they got in the car, and we drove off. Where is Randy when we need him? Once we got into the theather, they picked the movie, while we got snacks.I was very bored at this point. I sighed and followed them into the theather, Ted and his date sat far from us, and I sat with that girl who's name slips my mind. The movie was half way done when I decided 'the hell with this' and I got up, leaving a confused 'date', and a rather mad Ted. I sat outside and waited for them to show up. Truth is I didn't want some random chick, I wanted Layla. I watched Ted marched up to me, and look at me with a confused look.

"Cody," he sighed,"Stop!" I looked at him

"Stop what?"

"Crying over Layla!" he snapped,"She isn't yours anymore,LET HER GO!" he hissed, I rolled my eyes at him

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I got in his face, which he looked taken back by,"I love her ,she loves me!There's nothing, and no one who would ever change that!" I half yelled.

"Cody, look at yourself,your loosing it man, Im worried about you bro," he calmed down abit

"Shut up! " I snapped,"You don't care, no one does, it's never about what I want, everyone comes before me! Im sick of this! Of Legacy! and im sick of living without her!" I felt like punching something, but I would never punch 's beneath me.

"Cody, bro, really let it go, move on, BE HAPPY!" He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me,"Im sick of seeying you like this!"

"I don't care! I don't care what you think, what that girl thinks, or much less what anyone thinks!" I pushed him out of my way and began to head for the hotel. I just wished it wasn't a long walk, but none of it mattered, it was nothing anymore, I felt nothing, I just wanted Layla in my arms. She needed me, I needed her.

_Benoit's P.O.V_

I smirked at the blonde infront of me, I hadn't seen her before,who was she? She looked up at me, I guess she sensed my eyes had been on her for a while now.

"Can I help you with something?" she hissed at me, fiesty, I like it.

"Im good," I replied she just rolled her pretty little eyes at me

"What are you even doing here?" I chuckled

"Nice to meet you too," she rolled her eyes once again,"Im Lay's older brother, you are?"

"Im Michelle," she hissed at me returning her sight to her magazine

"That's a hot name," I replied making her glance up

"Thank you," she smirked, I had to be careful with this one, she is Lay's best friend, Lay can't find out if she and I ever, well you know.

"Your welcome," I smirked,"Why don't we talk abit more?" She got up and walked slowly towards me

"Alright," she smirked,"What do you want to talk about?" she placed her small hands on my chest and just looked at me

"Well, why don't we skip talking?" she smirked and winked at me. I knew I suggested something that could get me introuble, but Lay wasn't going to find out right? She straddled my lap and began to kiss me, I returned everyone of her kisses. I placed my hands gently on her pettite waist. She smirked as she continued to kiss me. She began to tug on my shirt, and I helped her slip it off. I loved the look on her face when she found out, that even though im not a wrestler my body proves im atleast 'do-able'. She placed a hand on my abs and continued her assualt on my lips. I loved the taste of her. I smirked and helped her out of her top. She smirked at me and shut her eyes once I began attacking her kneck with small kisses. I guess it's true what they say...

'Guilty pleasure is the best type of pleasure'

_Layla's P.O.V_

I sat down on the parks bench hoisting my laptop on my lap. I began to look threw my emails, and other stuff. I had several from Cody, all of which I ignored. But suspisiously one from Ted? I opened it up, it was short, I scimmed threw it, and i felt my eyes water once I began to read it:

_Hey Lay, I know it's weird for me to be sending you an email, but I need your help. Cody has been really depressed lately, and I know you stillc are about him alot. He loves you, and I know you love him, I think Randy shouldn't be the one who decides who he dates, much less why. You should come find him Lay, he needs you more than you know. He is lost without you. He even said it himself,'he isn't anything without you'. Please if you get this message I hope I will see you here, I know you have a week off, and maybe just maybe, this could be what you both need, so Lay, please show up. He needs you._

_Take Care, Ted_

I sighed and clicked the reply button, I typed in the words: _What hotel are you guys staying at?_

But I couldn't click send, I begged my brain to let me do this, I wanted to see him, but I guess my mind knew best. What would I do? Kiss him and ask for him to date me in secret? I just can't, we can't. I told him straight up, we are done. This 'thing' we had was over. And im stupid to think Ted might be right.

**Alright:) Short? Yes, I apologize, but next chapter has alot more drama to it:) hehe, im going to have you saying 'OMFG'. **

**Well a few questions before I move on (please answer them) :**

**-What do you think of Benoit El?**

**-Should there be more of ?**

**-Less Michelle?Or more?**

**-More Ted?**

**-And finally should Layla go find Cody?:)**

**I want to know your honest opnions cause they matter to me:)**

**Alright onto other stuff:) here are the Poll results, I shall start working on the One-Shot later on this week:)**

_1 Kelly Kelly & Randy 38%_

_2 Mickie James & John Cena 23%_

_3 Tiffany & Christian 19%_

_4 The Miz and Maryse 9%_

_5 Cody Rhodes & Layla 9%_

**Alright there you have it, im making a Kelly/Randy one-shot:) Now one more question**

**-One shot song fic? Or a regular one? **

**[**_If you pick the one-shot song fic tell me which song:)_**]**

**Thank you guys 5 reaviews for chapter 11:) Love you guys:)**


	11. The Viper strikes again

**DECODE**

**O N W A R D**

I sighed and looked at Michelle and Benoit, who were acting so strangely, the atmosphere was so awkward, and the tension, well lets just say you can cut it with a nife. We had decided to eat breakfast together this morning, since Michelle and I had a free week, we had nothing to do, it had been two days since Ted sent me that message, I hadn't stopped thinking about Cody since then, I was doing great with forgetting him and all, but for some reason now it's like I can't shake him out of my brain, it sickens me. I watched intently as Michelle and Benoit avoided each others gazes, I wonder whats wrong with these two? I mean I know I said stay away from each other, but I didn't mean it to drastically right?

"Layla?" my thoughts were inturpted, I looked at Michelle

"I have some things to do, I'll see you guys later," she picked up her purse and her keys and walked away, I shrugged and looked at Benoit who was busy chatting up a waitress, well for being a flirt. Breakfast is on him, I picked up my stuff and left him there alone, god knows if he noticed. I walked with my shades on, my eyes felt teary, I didn't want to try, but knowing Cody isnt well makes me upset. I miss him, I took out my phone and dialed a number. I waited, althought those short seconds felt like hours.

"Hello?" I heard a voice groan

"Ted," I whispered

"Layla?"

"Yes, how's Cody doing?" I asked, I wasn't going to lie, I wanted to hear Cody's voice, but maybe he just dosent want to hear mine

"He's not so great, he has been coughing alot lately," I sighed this was all my fault, I did this.

"So Legacy ends next week huh?" I asked, he sighed and whispered 'yes'

"Ted, I want you to tell him, I love him," I said. I felt my eyes water again, I was now in my room, alone. Ted sighed once again

"No, You tell him," he didn't say it rudely, but he said with a pleading voice

"I can't," I whispered

"Yes you can, " he said softly,"You need to see him just as much as he needs to see you," I sighed

"Im sorry Ted," I hung up after that and went back to my room, I spent the next two hours crying my eyes out.

_Cody's P.O.V_

After practice I walked up to my room, Ted had gone out to eat, I had of course refused, come to think of it the last time I ever ate anything was a couple of weeks ago. Ted said it wasn't healthy for me to be like this, but I can't help it, Layla is my everything, and now my everything is gone. I began to head up the stairs, but all of the sudden I felt dizzy, and not to mention the fact that I had no strenght in me to contiue, I sat down on one of the steps to try and recompose myself. I shook my head, which made everything so much worse, I got back up and continued the long walk up the flight of stairs. Once I got to our floor I stumbled abit as I got to our room, then I felt my legs growing weak, my body was numb, and all of the sudden I collapsed

"Layla," I whispered, as a saw blurry and someone rush towards me

_Ted's P.O.V_

I was full, this hotel really knows how to serve a meal. I sighed as began to head towards the elevators, but stopped as I noticed a bunch of people crowded around the lobby, I went towards them and noticed what was going on, there was a man and he was being put into the ambulance, the funny thing about it was that man had the same watch as Cody. And thats when something snapped, I ran towards the ambluance.

"Please let me in," I begged,"He is my friend," I looked at Cody who was unconcious

"Alright," I stepped in and watched a lifeless Cody, I took out my phone and dialed Randy

"Hello?"

"Randy," I panted,"Cody he is being taken to the hospital,"

"Why?" Randy seemed concerned too

"I don't know yet, just meet me there,"

"Alright, bye," he hung up, and I thought quickly, Layla. I knew that if I told her she would be devastated, god knows what she would do. I shut my phone and decided it was best if she didn't know, I couldn't risk putting her into any depression. I looked at Cody, he was hurt, all cause of Orton.

_Michelle's P.O.V_

I heard my phone begin to beep, I took it out and noticed on the little screen was, Randy's name? How odd.

"Hello?"

"Michelle," he chuckled, "You're little Cody is hurt," I felt nervous at the sound of that

"What are you-" he cut me off with another chuckle

"The idiot is still depressed about Layla, and he gave out," Randy continued to laugh,"Why aren't you laughing?" I thought about what he said, and truth was, I didn't laugh because ever since I slept with Benoit, he was all I thought about, Cody was a distant memory, and well I wouldn't mind if Layla went back out with him

"Where are you?" I snapped

"In a hospital that is about 30 minutes from your hotel," I sighed and shut my phone, I needed to find Layla, I looked around and ran towards the stairs, I didn't know why I had a change of heart for her, but she needed to know. I opened our room and I found Layla crying? I stepped towards her and she shot up in an instant

"You ok?" I asked, she shook her head

"I miss him," I knew who 'him' was, and I thought about the news I had to tell her, it would break her heart.

"Lay," I sighed,"Cody is in the hospital," she looked up at me her eyes began to water once again, she shook, I held onto her so she wouldn't fall

"This is all my fault," she sobbed, I shook my head and hugged her, I could tell she just needed to let it all out.

"Layla, " I sighed,"It's not," she looked at me and continued crying,

"I have to find him," she said getting up, I looked for my car keys, but by the time I found them Layla was gone, god knows what trouble she could get into, I rushed to find Benoit, I needed help.

_Layla's P.O.V_

I felt my tears run down my cheecks, this was my fault, how could I have been so ignorant? I ran my hand threw my hair, I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to find him, I missed him. I wanted him. I needed him. I continued to drvie, I didn't think anyone would come looking, I checked my phone and just as I thought, I had missed calls.

_Michelle (15)_

_Benoit (24)_

_Ted(2)_

_Randy (1)_

_Mickie(6)_

I sighed and turned my phone off, I didn't know why this was happening to me, I stepped on the pedal and the car began to speed up, I didn't know what i was going to do, but I had to find him, I just had to.

_Cody's P.O.V_

I woke up, and I saw Ted, Randy, Michelle, and a guy, who looked strangely familiar. They sighed with relief, except for that guy, and Randy. I was hoping to find Layla, but there was no sign of her, where was she? Did she not care about me? Did she never know about what happened. Michelle still had a worried look plastered on her face, and I knew it wasn't because of me.

"Where's Layla?" I whispered, they all looked around clearing their throats, now I was worried,"Where is Layla?" I repeated

"Codes," Ted sighed,"Relax, your not in the condition to stress out," Ted pointed out, I shook my head and looked at Michelle

"Where is she?" I begged, she looked away, they were hidding something, I was worried

"We can't find her," Randy finally bulrted out, recieving glares from almost everyone.

"Can't find her?" I asked

"Sorry Cody, she ran off, no one knows where she could be," Michelle said softly

"Im going to find her," I said trying to hop off the bed, but I was stopped by Ted

"Codes," Ted sighed,"I will find her," he said,"Stay," I looked at him and he walked out with Michelle, Randy, the other guy stayed behind, he stared at me, and I couldn't muster enough strength to look at him.

"Im Benoit," he said

"Im Cody," i replied

"I know who you are," he snapped, I was abit taken back by his tone

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one that broke my little sisters heart," Little sister? Is this Layla's brother?

"Little sister?"

"Layla," he snapped,"Because of you, she bearly sleeps, she eats sometimes, not always, and she hardly talks," he hissed, I looked at him and sighed

"But I love her," I replied, he looked away after that

"I know you do," he replied, before turing back to face me,"she loves you too," he looked down,"More than you know it,".

"I miss her," I said, he nodded and left, I wanted to find Layla, I needed to, I can't rest untill I know she's safe, and in my arms.

_Randy's P.O.V_

I didn't know how I got into this search party anyways, I have better things to do, I mean don't get me wrong if I were asked to do her, I would in a heart beat. I stepped into this bar, and as soon as I did all the ladies' eyes were on me, I smirked at the cute ones, and winked at the hot ones. I sat down next to this girl, a burnette I believe, she was slumpped over with her face burried in her hands, and she had about 2 tequila bottles infront of her, and both were empty. I smirked and ordered a shot, I looked at the girl once again, I tapped her shoulder slightly, and my smirked widened when I was saw who she was.

"Layla," I chuckled,"What a pleasent surprise," she smirked, yup she's drunk.

"Well hellooooo," she slurred,"Randyyyyy,"

"What are you doing here?" I asked leaning closer to her

"I don't know," she replied, "I was driviiinnnggg," she hiccupped,"and thennnn I camee hereeeeee!" she giggled and cheered, easy lay.

"So, lets say you and me-" she cut me off with her lips crashing on mine, I didn't know why she was kissing me, but I knew that if she was sobber, I would be slapped right now

"Go to yours?" she winked at me as she broke the kiss

"Great Idea," I replied she took my hand and we left the bar, we got in my car, and drove away, completely forgetting her car in the process. Once we got to the hotel she stumbled as we walked in, I know this was wrong, and all, but I wanted her. I had craved her touch for far too long, I followed her like a love-sick puppy, once we got to my room I figgited with the keys, but managed to get the door open, she pushed me in, and walked in shutting the door, and locking it. I smirked as she came back into my arms and we fell onto the bed, she kissed my kneck, and I just watched, she looked up at me and smirked. She began to remove my shirt, and once she did I flipped us over, now I was in controll. I sat her up and unzipped her dress, it was now laying against her skin, she watched me intesnly for my next move, I slipped the dress down her toned legs and pressed my chest against her, I began to kiss her intently, and as I did I felt her breathing quicken. I smirked and burried my face in her kneck kissing it ever so softly, she moaned. I looked up at her, and she gave me one last wink, I was going to enjoy this.

**Oh no! What has Randy done?**

**Will Cody find out? **

**Will Layla be ok with this? **

**So Michelle and Benoit?;)**

**Do you think this twist was a good addition to the story? **

**What will happen next?**

**Alright so keep those reviews coming, Favore it! Alret it!:) 5 reviews for the next one:) && If you have ideas for this story, fell free to share, I will consider them,and maybe put them in here:) && Also sorry for the shortness, next one is an intense chapter:D so REVIEW:)**

**Love you:) SammyCenaxx**


End file.
